Drabble Party
by Zie Ayton
Summary: A collection of very short drabbles written by me on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Contest forum!


So the forum of which I am a part had a drabble party last night, and I thought I would share what I wrote! The prompts are not mine, but the writing on them is! ENJOY! In fact, be thinking about which ones you like best because I am considering turning some into oneshots. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <em>Casteshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Thief King Bakura)<em>**

**Prompt: _Mermaids AU_**

Atem kicked his powerful but short amethyst tail and propelled himself through the window of his room into the dark water outside. _He_ was already waiting, not a long swim away, but far enough to facilitate a hasty escape should the guards realize Atem was not in his room. Atem kicked again, swimming quickly toward his white-haired beacon of freedom from the dull castle life.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <em>Irateshipping (Jonouchi Katsuya x Malik Ishtar)<em>**

**Prompt: _Wild West_**

Malik paused at the door of the train and ran his hands over his suit, as if to straighten the wrinkles that might have accumulated over the cross-continental ride. He pulled out his pocketwatch and snapped it open to read the time; it was high noon, and high time to have some lunch. He stepped down onto the landing as he slid the watch back into his waistcoat and glanced around, his expression showing nothing but a faint hint of boredom. He stumbled forward at the shove of a pair of hands from behind.

"Pardon me," said the taller blond man behind him, "but some of us is on a schedule."

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <em>Ardentshipping (Honda Hiroto x Kawai Shizuka)<em>**

**Prompt: _Vampires_**

Honda couldn't believe his eyes when he stepped into the tomb. The place where Jonouchi had placed his sister's body not a week ago was slid out...and empty. He approached and laid his hands on the cold marble. _Who would take her?_ His mind wandered through the sickening possibilities of necrophiliacs and doctors. "Poor Shizuka..." As if in afterthought, he placed the roses he'd brought for her inside the drawer and slid it shut. He paused for a moment to stare sadly at the inscription, bearing the name _Shizuka Kawai_ and her birth and death date. At long last, he turned to leave the mausoleum.

And that was when he saw her, framed by the light of the full moon, hair tangled, blood dripping from her chin.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <em>Warnshipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou Bakura x Ishizu Ishtar)<em>**

**Prompt: _Hollywood-style romantic comedy_**

"Would you like to come in?" Ryou asked shyly at the door. He felt a blush rise to his face as the silence between himself and his date stretched on. "I...I mean, I keep tidy."

She smiled. "All right."

His heart leapt into his throat as Ryou unlocked the door to his apartment and he stepped aside to allow Ishizu to enter first.

"Tidy isn't exactly the word I would use," she murmured.

A shock went through Ryou's body. That couldn't be possible. He'd cleaned before leaving to pick Ishizu up for dinner. Had he left the vaccuum sitting in the entry? Had he dropped some of his socks while carrying them to the laundry room? He jumped inside his apartment to see a trail of potato chips. _No_, he thought, _I didn't do this. But who then?_ Ignoring Ishizu completely, he followed the trail into the living room, where he found a white-haired figure much like himself sprawled across the leather couch, munching on the potato chips.

The figure turned his head. "Evening, brother. Who's your girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <em>Antagoshipping (Seto Kaiba x Yami no Bakura)<em>**

**Prompt: _Deal with a Devil (Bakura)_**

The devil leaned over the boy, smirking beneath his wild white hair. "You know you lose your soul when you make a contract with me?"

"I am aware," replied Seto in a calm, calculated voice.

"Thirteen is a little young to be selling yourself."

"I want my stepfather dead."

The devil raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not one to refuse a soul, so it's your loss. Don't move." The devil bent down and pressed his mouth against Seto's, from where he sucked the boy's soul from his body. He stepped back and ran his tongue along his lips, the smirk returning to them. "He'll be gone by tomorrow morning." With that, the devil vanished into thin air, leaving Seto to feel no less than he had before the extraction.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <em>CROSSOVER -<em> _Bakura Ryou x Tomoe Mami_**

**Prompt: _Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Universe_**

Ryou awakened. His eyes took a moment to focus, but when they did, he saw the underside of the bridge he had jumped from. Why oh _why_ had he done that? He groaned. That was when he realized. _I should be dead._ He sat up slowly. So he was alive. He realized again. _But then I should be severely injured._ He shook his head. This didn't make sense, not any at all.

"Are you okay?" A blonde girl in a junior high school uniform stepped into his line of sight and knelt before him.

"What...what happened?"

"Let's just say I broke your fall." The girl—no, the angel, his saving grace—offered him a hand.

"I'm Ryou. Ryou Bakura."

"Mami Tomoe."

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <em>CROSSOVER - <em>_Yami no Bakura x Ushiromiya Battler_**

**Prompt: _U_**_**mineko no Naku Koro ni Universe**_

Bakura flew into a rage, jumping from her seat, gracefully avoiding the grasp of Ronove. She towered over Battler, seething. "I don't need you." She placed her staff at Battler's throat. "I could kill you right now and it wouldn't make any difference." Her eyes burned red.

Battler couldn't force any words out of his mouth. He knew that she could kill him if she damn well pleased, and quite frankly did not trust his own lips to form around words that would calm her after he had logicked his way through another of her murder puzzles. Instead he sat, totally still, hoping desperately.

Ronove stepped in and whispered into Bakura's ear. "Rage is unbecoming of a lady."

Bakura shot Battler a final glare before returning to her seat and allowing a smirk to spread across her lips. "Excuse my outburst," she said as she swept a loose strand of white hair behind her ear, speaking in a tone that insinuated something more along the lines of, "I'll kill you yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> **_Protectshipping (Honda Hiroto x Bakura Ryou)_**

**Prompt:_ In space_**

Ryou took a bouncing step out of the shuttle onto the dusty surface of the moon. Or at least he assumed it was dusty, as everyone always said. He couldn't see. Currently he was on the dark side. "Honda," he said into the radio transmitter built into his suit, "are you coming? Over."

"Gimme a sec," a voice replied. A couple seconds later, he added, "Over."

The darkness was overwhelming. Ryou was from the city, so there had always been light contamination on even the darkest nights. Here, there was no one for hundreds of thousands of miles. He could see the stars of the galaxy painted across the sky, glittering in the stifling night. It made him uneasy, realizing that besides himself and Honda and the rest of the team, those stars were the only things sharing this night with him. He yelped when something wrapped around his ankles.

Laughter reached him through the radio. "Relax," said Honda. "Just me. Over."

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <em>Angstshipping (Malik Ishtar x Bakura Ryou)<em>**

**Prompt: _Happy Face!Malik and Disapproving Stare!Bakura_**

Malik's face hurt from smiling as he donned a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans; he went to the mirror and pulled his long hair back into a pony-tail. He noticed Bakura's reflection sulking in the corner, arms crossed, glaring daggers into Malik's back. He decided not to pay him any mind. "I'll be back from the humane society at around five-thirty tonight."

"Can't believe you're giving up crime to go help the bloody animals," Bakura muttered sullenly.

Malik pointedly ignored him and continued to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <em>Candleshipping (Seto Kaiba x Yami no Bakura x Bakura Ryou)<em>**

**Prompt: _A midnight/evening out on the gondolas_**

It was late. Kaiba and Ryou had arrived just as the dock was closing. It hadn't taken too much for Kaiba to bribe the manager into keeping one man late. The ride would have been more enjoyable had it not been so late - maybe some lights would still have been on for one to point out and the other to admire. As it were, Ryou became so uncomfortable with the silence that he allowed the other him to come out. Needless to say, he had made the ride much more..._interesting_, especially when he had become offended by the look the man pushing their boat through the canals of Venice had given him. The ride had become a lot more expensive when Kaiba had to pay the man to keep him quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <em>Manipulashipping (Malik Ishtar x Mazaki Anzu)<em>**

**Prompt: _Dance school_**

"Ready?" asked Malik, hand hovering over the 'play' button of the stereo. At Anzu's nod, he pressed it, and the room filled with classical music, Debussy, he believed.

Anzu rose onto pointe. _Battemante derrière, plié, sissones, pas de ch-_ Her train of thought slipped as her first foot came down wrong, her ankle twisting beneath her as she dropped heavily to the floor.

Malik was forcefully jolted from his admiration of her beautiful form. He jumped out of his seat and knelt gracefully beside her. His hand brushed over Anzu's ankle, and she flinched. "Let's get you to the nurse." Malik ducked under her arm, draping it across his strong shoulders. "Do you think you can stand?"

She tried, but it was soon clear that she would have to bounce on one foot, which would surely only cause her further pain.

So, Malik swept her into his arms, despite her brief protest. "Don't worry," he said with a slight mischievous smirk, "I don't bite." With a wink, he added, "Much."

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <em>Divulgeshipping (Yami no Malik x Thief King Bakura x Pharaoh Atem)<em>**

**Prompt: _Fraternity_**

"All you have to do," Bakura whispered into Marik's ear, making his voice completely inaudible to the rest of the frat party over the pounding music and drunken screaming, "is take that crown off the top of Atem's head."

Marik frowned. "Are you _sure_ this is how I become a pledge?" he asked as Bakura leaned back and poured half a can of beer down his throat.

"Positive. No problem for me, of course. That's how I became known as Pike's* _King of Thieves_." He smirked, distorting the scar beneath his eye. "If you can do it, you might even take the title from me."

"Whatever you say." Marik grabbed the can of beer out of the senior Pike's hand and downed the rest before crushing the can in his palm and marching right up to Atem. He marveled briefly at how such a short guy was revered as the Pike's _Pharaoh_. Without a second thought, he reached down and plucked the crown right off the wild hair and placed it on his own before walking off.

Bakura cocked an eyebrow at the returning Pike hopeful. "Not your best move," he said, pointing with his chin to the angry little figure of Atem stalking across the party toward them.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <em>Riftshipping (Thief King Bakura x Bakura Ryou x Muto Yugi)<em>**

**Prompt: _AA meeting_**

Ryou smiled at Yugi as they sat down together in cold, uncomfortable metal folding chairs. "Thank you for coming with me."

"It's no problem!" Yugi replied, grinning back. "But...I thought we were here to support your cousin. Shouldn't he be here?"

"Yohoho and a bottle of _RUM_!" sang a familiar voice as it approached the door. A tan-skinned, white-haired figure stumbled through the door with a bottle of Captain Morgan clenched in his fist. He scanned the room for several moments, passing over Ryou and Yugi a couple of times before he was finally able to bring them into focus. Bakura walked right into the back of a chair and knocked the man sitting in it on his face; his reaction was unbridled laughter as he shoved the chair out of the way.

_Please don't sit with me I take it back you're beyond help please don't acknowledge me PLEASE- _Ryou jumped at the crash right beside him as his cousin dropped into his chair, turning it over backward.

"Mind giv-givvvving meeee a haaand, 'cuzzzz?" Bakura slurred.

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated! Which one was your favorite? Why? :D?<p> 


End file.
